


Bonding

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Frenemies, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: Becca just moved in, and she and Zack still have problems living together. But with a little dialogue, things can get better.





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> It happens during TS 1 events, and there’s a little reference to my MC (her name is Scarlett and she’s dating Zig). English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Zack was really anxious to make those mini quiches to his friends. He was so excited with the new discovers about himself he decided to have a little party just for them. He invited the rest of the gang and was waiting for their responses. But when he put the grocery bags on the kitchen table and notice the sink full of dirty dishes, all his good mood vanished. Becca broke her promise again. He was about to call her in her room when she suddenly reached the kitchen.

_Oh, hi, Zack, could you help me…

_Becca! – he interrupted, pointing to the sink, frowning – what’s that?

_Well, uh – she stammered – sorry, I was going to do it…

_That’s what you said the last time you did the same thing, like, two days ago! – his gaze found the trash bags still on the kitchen floor – Becca, the garbage! It’s your task!

_Hey, Zack, stop yelling at me! – she also frowned – I’m not your maid, you can’t be there charging me and demanding that I do my household tasks. I said I was going to do it!

_But the garbage can’t be there! This can attract cockroaches and rats! Scarlett moved out from Rachel’s dorm because of it, remember?

_I know, Zack! – Becca raised her voice – stop treating me like a baby! I know my responsibilities!

_Oh, you know? – Zack arched an eyebrow, ironic – of course you know, you just don’t do it! – before Becca could protest, he raised his voice again – damn, Becca, you’re the one who has fewer chores and even then you don’t do them! Between us five you’re the one who works least with the household tasks. Even our guests, the TBD girls, Zig and James, they do more than you when they come here. We’re doing you a favor by getting you here, and this is how you repay us? – Becca frowned again and looked to the floor while she sat at the counter. Zack sighed, realizing he was too rough with her – I’m sorry, Becca. I didn’t mean that. Sorry for yelling at you.

_No, Zack. You’re right – she sighed deeply – what you said was nothing like I said to you all in the past.

_You bet. But now we live under the same roof, and we should be more civilized – Zack sat beside her.

_Yeah. I’m sorry, too – she winced and grimaced – ew, when can I be nice without feeling nauseous?

_You’ll get used to it – Zack giggled – but…you said you needed my help?

_Uh, yeah – she shifted in the seat, uncomfortably – I wanted to apply for a job at Uskea, I think Scarlett must have told you.

_Yeah, she mentioned something. And?

_I…ugh, this is ridiculous…promise you won’t laugh?

_Mmm…okay.

_Well, I don’t know, like, anything about cheap furniture. And since you’re so into woodwork and such, I thought you could give me a class about, you know, types of woods, furniture styles, this kind of stuff, you know? – he snorted – Zack, you promised!

_I wasn’t laughing, Becca. It’s just so ironic that a few months ago we were practically enemies and now you’re asking for my help getting a job – they smiled – besides, I’m not the one who breaks promises here – he glanced at the sink, and she giggled.

_I know. I still can’t believe how my life has changed since last spring – she sighed, a little down – sometimes I feel like I’m all alone. Without my family, the Kappa girls and…Madison…

_Hey, you’re not alone – Zack reluctantly placed his hand over Becca’s – you have us. I wasn’t your biggest fan, but if Scarlett believes you can change, so do I. Chris also said he sees potential in you, right?

_Yeah…I still don’t know what Chris saw in me. We’re so…different.

_Well, something he saw, otherwise he wouldn’t have dated you, Becca – he shoved her arm playfully – you know, despite all of our disagreements, I think we can make an interesting pair.

_Me? And you? – she widened her eyes – Zack, are you crazy? If me and Chris are different, what about you and me?

_Why not? We both love to make harsh and sarcastic comments, love a good party, and have a sharp fashion style.

_Are you talking about this ice-cream shirt? – she pointed to him.

_Please, I know you like it – he blinked quickly several times at her, and she rolled her eyes, laughing.

_Fine, it’s cute. I wouldn’t use it, but it suits you – she took his hand, which still was on top of hers – so are you suggesting we can be, like, the pompous princess and her gay friend?

_Yeah, very stereotypical. This was what I meant about sarcastic comments – they looked at each other and burst out laughing – it would be really fun go shopping with you at department stores.

_Ugh, you’re telling me. After Uskea, those stores are what I have left. I’d love your advice – she stared at him, smiling – hey, there’s another thing we have in common: we love furniture! – they laughed again.

_Exactly! –Zack wrapped an arm around Becca’s shoulder – we can have a truce as long as we focus on the things we have in common.

_Okay, me and you actually being friends. And I thought this year couldn’t be stranger – they chuckled and Becca looked at the sink – you know what, Zack? I know I don’t know how to demonstrate it, but I’m really grateful to you guys. You’re right, you didn’t have to get me here, but you did. That’s why I always offer myself to wash the dishes. I knew today you and Kaitlyn had classes, Scarlett had that meeting with James about the newspaper and Chris had football practice. But I’m so willing to get this job that I went to my room to research more information about job interviews I lost my sense of time. That’s why I also forgot the garbage.

_I understand, Becca. And this is certainly nice of you. But you really need to be more disciplined, okay? We live in five people here, and everybody needs to help a little.

_I wish I could do more, but…I’m a disaster, Zack. I’ve never done these things before, and Scarlett already taught me a little, but…

_Let’s do this: I help you do the dishes, while I give you some tips on what kind of furniture you find at Uskea – Zack smiled warmly.

_Oh, Zack, thank you so much! – Becca hesitated for a while, but hugged him.

_And then you can help me make mini quiches!

_Me? Really? But I don’t know how to cook!

_I’m going to teach you. And I’d love some help – he looked at his phone – I’ll have to make mini quiches for nine people! Zig, James, Abbie and Tyler confirmed, and they’ll be here tonight.

_And what’s the occasion? I don’t remember we had set a party.

_I set this one by myself. I’m so happy with my college life I decided to make a surprise. Our housemates don’t know about it – he winked at her – just you.

_That’s why you came here with these grocery bags – she started to pick up things in the bags – good idea, Zack. They would love it, especially Scarlett, she’ll definitely love seeing Zig tonight.

_Speaking of it, let’s take the garbage out, before our house turns into a cockroach nest – they giggled and started their work, still laughing and talking in high spirits.


End file.
